


"Release Him"

by ferociouslynice



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Nasir/Agron - Freeform, bj, goat farm boyfriends, intercourse, spartacus - Freeform, war of the damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociouslynice/pseuds/ferociouslynice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the untold account of Agron’s decision to release Castus. Agron is being grumpy cat at first, but is completely unraveled by Nasir & his Syrian hospitality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Release Him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new :) Major Nagron fan. This is my first fic & I brought it from my tumblr account. Hope you enjoy :3

As the deceivingly harmless flakes of snow entered the public tent, Nasir stared across to where Agron was in whispered council with Spartacus.

Turn gaze…LOOK at me…

He tried to mentally will Agron’s gaze to fall upon him. Silently pleading with Agron to discover the desire in his eyes and mend his wounded heart.

But much to Nasir’s disdain, Agron’s gaze fell on him with what could only be described as acknowledgement in the barest of minimums. There was no hint of pity in his expression and it remained as unchanged as before he had words with Spartacus. 

This had gone on for too long. Nasir new it. Agron new it. And the last thing both needed, while facing outwardly opposition, was to have inner distrust bare fruit of turmoil. Things between Nasir and Agron mirrored their surroundings: uncertain, uneasy…and cold. In contrast to their fiercely passionate beginnings, filled with joyful days and decadent nights, Nasir and Agron barely had time to themselves. And when they did, a certain Cilician’s existence proved a cumbersome strain on the thinning thread that bound their happiness. 

Still the love was there. Without thinking, Nasir would find himself drifting to Agron’s side, entering his tent, wordlessly stroking Agron’s cloak, clutching and drawing it closer to his chilled flesh, in Agron’s absence. The other’s scent still fresh upon the cloth. What he would give to look into Agron’s eyes and be greeted not with a brief look of fear, anger, or assertiveness, but with joy, lust or relief. 

In the past few days, Agron had acquired a badly bruised and puffy eye. Unlike before, when Nasir asked Agron how he came about it, Agron didn’t linger long enough to spill words or allow healing, familiar hands to tend wound. Even those born of late and robbed of sight knew Agron had a blatant preference for Nasir’s touch, yet recent events had turned his heart to ice; he would rather endure unnecessary pain than lay aside wounded ego and ask Nasir for aid. And that, to Nasir was unacceptable. Ice itself could melt. 

Walking over to where Agron stood, back turned in discussion with Spartacus, Nasir slipped his hand into Agron’s, cutting both brothers off from what seemed like a plan. 

“I would have words.”

“I am uninterested.” said Agron, still staring at Spartacus. The agitation thick in his voice.

“Ignore this plea and it will be my last.” Nasir whispered, eyes growing more detached.

A tiny, spark of realization flashed across Agron’s face. Had Nasir been anyone else, the expression would have gone undetected. But he was Nasir and Agron could not hide anything from Nasir; he immediately spotted it and wordlessly gave a gentle tug at Agron’s large hand. 

Spartacus noticed the predicament Agron had dug for himself and decided to aid him in keeping his pride…as well as Nasir. 

“Agron. I must now turn my attention to Crixus. He has yet to be informed. I will return with news. Go.”

Without waiting for protest, Spartacus began to maneuver his way through the tents, looking for the Gaul. 

***

Visible determination in his large eyes, Nasir grabbed Agron and led him to their tent. It held no resemblance to their previous Sinuessa en Valle comforts but it had to do. They were among the lucky ones who even had a tent that could close. 

Nasir immediately closed the tent flaps and drew the makeshift curtains. 

“Must you march me about as errant pup? Is it not enough that you find more comfort in the Cilician’s tails of fruit and nectar than loyal and undying protection.”

“It is not the Cilician that occupies position…in or out of mind.” 

“Lies. Never had such a wild thought graced me with such truth. That my most deadly adversary would be the gentle and unarmed. The one who managed to slither his way past enemy lines, into my bed, into my mind, into my heart. But I refuse to fall prey to your Syrian ways of…”

“Indeed.”

“Indeed?” Confusion clouded Agron’s features. Never had Nasir given up so easily. 

“Yes.” Nasir stated in a calmer tone, stepping closer. “I have been negligent of late - pressed with matters concerning our cause - when the most essential part of my soul has yet to be tended. I would ask your forgiveness,” he whispered inches away from Agron’s face. 

“I was not born of late, to be seduced and ran mad by tongue soaked with lies.” Agron growled, yet nonresistant, immobile. Nasir hesitantly reached above to slowly release his hair from it’s black ribbon.

As the loose black tresses came tumbling down Nasir’s face, slightly dampened by the snow, he chimed, voice soft, “Take comfort in knowing that I do not possess the skill to lie to my soul.” 

“Yet, you stand Syrian and that which you possess not…you will steal.” Agron knew he was loosing this battle. As strong and brave as he believed himself, not even in his most valiant hour could he boast of the ability to resist Nasir’s single touch. Even in the merciless snow, away from food, warmth and provisions, the blood easily sprang from his cold and exhausted form and gathering in his cheeks. His body was betraying him and Nasir noticed. 

“Agron, I’ve been denied the opportunity to heal your eye. It weighs heart to know you know pain,” His hands began to travel, reaching the belt that they both shared. Unlatching it and tossing it on the bed.

“Yet the pain you lay at my feet when in the Cilician’s council outweighs the throbbing annoyance I endure presently.” the taller man’s breathing became measured as the smaller man began to undress. 

I merely wish to aid in pain’s reversal…” Holding Agron’s gaze, began to remove Agron’s undergarment. 

“I tire of the strain the Cilician brings between us. I seek to..” he roughly pushed Agron unto the bed - before dropping to his knees, “…make amends.”

“Nasir…Nasir, this is neither the time nor the place…”

The rest was pure, unadulterated instinct. No one had to tell Nasir how to execute the task. His body, too, had needs and it felt like it had been a good 100 years since he last felt Agron pounding into him. 

The mere thought had saliva escaping from the corners of his mouth. Agron reached down to wipe it away. As Agron peered down, feeling the soft, pink lips and caught sight of Nasir’s pleading eyes, he grew another hard three inches. 

“Fuck. The. Gods.” Agron mouthed.

Pupils dilated, the Syrian crawled closer to Agron’s monstrous cock. He place hands on both Agron’s knees, and rubbed his face against Agron’s length, savoring the familiar scent. The silent beast was warm and had a small, complex system of thick, pulsating veins running down it. It felt good against his copper-toned skin. He could feel himself rise between his legs. The Syrian’s hair spilled everywhere, making Agron further aroused, as the locks caressed his thighs.

Nasir had to taste him. Looking up at Agron, he left a small trail of kisses down Agron’s cock. His tongue left a wet line from the base of the cock to the throbbing head. He swirled his wet tongue around its head and with a small moan Nasir gently slipped the cock past his swollen lips, holding if there. He felt massive hands resting on his scalp before forming a light fist.

“You would have me mad…If it is amends you want…” Nasir couldn’t catch the rest of what Agron was mumbling. All he heard were the words lips, Syrian, fucking, and doomed. 

And with that, Nasir began sucking ferociously with a precise, yet deadly rhythm. Nasir couldn’t contain his salivating and spit poured from both corners of his mouth as Agron’s cock writhed in Nasir’s hot mouth. They sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the tiny tent. Agron looked down at Nasir…so small, so fragile, so wanton…

“Fucking, Jupiter…”

Nasir was like a fiend. The long-haired nymph would not be parted for a split second from the cock. Letting Agron slowly slither down his throat, eyelashes dragging against the other’s stomach. 

“Aaa lutsch mein’ eier…”

Agron found himself absent-mindedly pulling a wad of Nasir’s hair and mumbling a slew of obscenities. It was only when Nasir let out a tiny wimper that he realized what he had done. Eyes were at half mast, Agron groaned as Nasir attempted feverishly suck the very unrepentant soul from Agron’s body. Nasir’s nipples hardened as he noticed the movement of thick veins deep in his throat. His eyes wandered to the back of his head. There were those days where he wished he could simply forget the damn cause and stay confined to Agron’s cock for eternity. 

Firmly grasping the cock, Nasir let the rod of flesh escape his mouth, leaving to reveal strings of saliva drawing from his mouth. One hand began massaging Agron’s length, as he gasped for air, smirking.

“Release him. Let him cast his lot in this war…that we may be done with such quarrels completely.”

Agron immediately stiffened. 

“You dare invite discussion of the Cili-“ 

“Shhhh…” Nasir reached up clamping his hand over Agron’s mouth, “You may give reply when I am finished. But I would rather press your precious mouth to more rewarding task.” As he spoke, Nasir used his other hand to push Agron onto his back, leaving his stiff penis awaiting attention. 

Removing the hand clamped over Agron’s mouth, Nasir climbed onto the bed, straddling the German backwards. He seductively crawled back, spreading his legs, giving Agron a show. Agron peered up from where he lay and was greeted by Nasir tight, pink opening. The sight of it made him moan and collapse back. Nasir resumed letting Agron fuck his throat. He felt like bursting from pleasure as Agron grabbed onto his ass like he was breaking bread and he grinded against Agron’s colossal, glistening body beneath him. Agron entered Nasir’s airway once more, as smaller hands massaged his balls. 

Spitting in his hand and smearing it all over Nasir’s throbbing opening, Agron let out one last obscenity before plunging his giant tongue deep into Nasir. 

“Telhas bokhshi…unn.” Nasir’s temples throbbed as he moaned in raw ecstasy.

Agron used his immediate response as encouragement and kept preparing his hole with his tongue. He dug his face in kneading Nasir’s ass, soft as dough. Groans of hunger escaped Agron as he made a meal of Nasir’s flesh. Wet tongue slid in and out mercilessly; spanking Nasir’s ass, as Nasir’s hisses and cries of despair grew loud and frantic. 

“Aufstehen…” Agron commanded. Nasir had heard the word many a time enough to recognize that Agron wanted him to get up. 

He crawled off Agron, and stood waiting expectantly for instruction. Agron stood up and stalked Nasir like predator, settling behind him. He gathered Nasir’s hair and removed it from his neck. Nasir had to admit that the height difference aroused him terribly. Agron wrapped one arm around his little Syrian, drawing him closer to feel his rock hard cock and wrapped the other hand around Nasir’s neck, squeezing. It made Nasir let out a long, extended moan. Agron leaned down and they shared a wet, passionate, frantic kiss. 

“You will do as I say. Beine breit. Sich bücken.” Agron’s voice, deep and riddle with lust whispered in Nasir’s ear. Nasir did exactly as instructed. He spread his legs and bent over. Agron spit in his hand and inserted a finger into Nasir. The Syrian let out a yelp - it had been a while seen Nasir entertain pleasure in that realm. Sliding it in and out a couple times, Agron removed the it only to insert another one of his enormous fingers. When the third one was completely engulfed by Nasir’s stretched flesh, the Syrian thought he was going to faint. His vision blurry, his eyes roaming, his knees weak, his pulse running wild… 

The fingers were soon removed and Agron’s arm was pulling his exhausted body up and slobbering on his ear. His arm secured Nasir in place. 

“Schatz…Naz” he moaned Nasir’s pet name in his ear, using his free hand to spread Nasir’s round cheeks. As they both stood, he sucked on Nasir’s ear, gently sliding his heavy cock into the Syrian’s tight hole .

“Ay. Min fadlak…” 

Although having difficulty concentrating, with Nasir moaning ‘please’, Agron steadied himself and allowed Nasir to adjust first. Pounding the little man without oil or mercy was just cruel. Before he could begin, Nasir began fucking himself against him. Without more hesitation, Agron began bucking like a wild animal. 

The sounds within the tiny tent reached an alarming volume. 

“Habibi, your voice might raise alarm,” Nasir whispered breathlessly between thrusts, “Crixus will-“

“The gods and Crixus can rain down fire in protest of volume if they desire. At least it would rid us of the snow.”

Suddenly, Agron tossed Nasir onto the bed and climbed atop him. Leaning down to whisper in Nasir’s ear, Agron planted careful kisses down the Syrian’s back, grinding against his backside.

“The Cilician’s release would have arrived regardless…with or without your offering of flesh. I am neither a monster nor a Roman. Now, cease to mention matters of the Cilician during heated exchange.” 

“Gratitude.”

With that he grabbed both of Nasir’s ankles, gliding him up against his stiff rod. He began thrusting fiercely, pausing at tiny moments to watch Nasir clench around him and fuck up against him. Like a possessed deviant, Nasir hissed and cursed as Agron slapped his soft backside, following each sting with a slow caress of the area and “apologies.” And so they drank pleasure from one another, losing sense of time, place, and control, well into the night. 

Agron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, holding Nasir’s hands above his head and grabbing a handful of ink black hair. Cock buried balls-deep inside the man below, Agron new he wouldn’t be able to endure much longer, but he wouldn’t release before Nasir. 

“Come for me,” he whispered in Nasir’s ear, thrusting desperately.

The man below, furiously milking his cock, let out a long, melodious moan with his face buried in the bed. Agron felt a rush of smooth, white cream surround his buried cock and escape Nasir’s opening as he kept pounding, on his way to his release. 

“Jupiter’s cock.”

Sweat droplets ran down Agron’s face as he shot load after load into Nasir. He felt like his spirit had escaped his body through his penis. Exhausted didn’t begin to explain them both. 

***

They left the tent an hour later. After falling asleep on their sides - they emerged from tent, receiving questionable glances and not-so-mistakable glares. Some even snickered. Complete satisfied with the day’s fruitfulness and the amends made to their relationship, Nasir, for once, gave no fucks. Not even the bruises of passion worried him - although the massive hand prints beneath his pants were beginning to sting. 

***

“You would see me free?” Castus, eyes wide, couldn’t imagine the kindness the German was showing to him.

Agron stared blankly at the pirate.

“Action born of Nasir’s plea.” he stated matter-of-factly. Nasir couldn’t help but dart his eyes at Agron and crack a tiny smile as Agron freed Castus. 

“Know that absent them, my blade would be slick with Cilician blood.” Agron growing more uninterested in the matter, stood to leave. 

Nasir peered up at him and flashed a wide smile of satisfaction and gratitude. But it was instantly recognized and met with, “Do not fucking cast that look.” 

It also warmed Nasir’s heart to know that Agron wasn’t a base animal and would have sure come to free the Cilician, without Nasir’s…friendly reminder. 

Nasir made note to reward him for that later.


End file.
